There are various occurrences that necessitate the audit or verification of a configuration associated with a network device. For example, when the network device needs to be reset, when the network device goes through a power cycle, when a new network device is installed, or when the integrity of the configuration associated with the network device is uncertain, an administrator may initiate an audit process to verify the configuration of the network device. Typically, the administrator may manually download a reference configuration file to the network device. Unfortunately, the audit process may be time consuming, utilize human resources, and/or may cause interruption of services to customers.